


Mea Culpa

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [5]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Exotic Scenes, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Violence, Whipping, 暴力, 梦境, 鞭笞和性虐场景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个方形的铁架，上面悬吊着一个男人。他的双手被镣铐铐住，被铁链吊在铁架上，身体悬空。一件毛皮镶边的深红披风裹住他的身体。他认出了那个低垂的头颅。那是马丁▪哈特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa

一个古罗马风格的情色梦境。  
警告：暴力、鞭笞和性虐场景。以及Marty bottom。慎入！

 

 

Mea Culpa①

 

 

那是一条甬道。四周用残破的砖块砌就，拱形的顶部消失在黑暗中。  
他往前走。听不到自己的脚步声。两边墙壁上每隔一段距离有壁龛，里面的铜灯摇曳着昏暗沉闷的光，只能照亮脚下的一段马赛克地面。  
甬道蜿蜒曲折。拉斯特已经记不得转了多少次方向，也不记得在这里呆了多久。他感到甬道上方的岩石沉重地压在头顶，不知多少英里厚的石壁把他与世界隔开。  
不知从何时开始，甬道中出现了别的东西。一些灰白的形体，好像被灰泥覆盖着的人形。它们或坐或卧，有的匍匐着，有的缩成一团；有的伸出手臂，像在呼救，有的双手掩面，像是无处可逃。它们都是孩子的形体。  
甬道里仍是一片死寂。他的脚步毫不停歇地经过它们，把它们留在身后的黑暗中。他看不到它们脸上的表情，听不到它们的声音，但他能感到它们无声的呼喊迸散在空气中。  
甬道终于到了尽头。一道沉重的青铜大门嵌在面前的石壁中，黝黑的表面在两边的火把映照下闪着幽暗的光。门前的地面用马赛克镶嵌出一些不知名的动物和文字。那奇异的字体，Cave Canem②，在他眼前摇晃。他忘记了那是什么意思。  
他把手放在门上。大门平稳地向内敞开了，发出深沉的轰响，如远方隐隐的雷声。  
他一直紧绷的神经放松了些。门内是一个宽阔的空间，不知是岩洞还是大厅。林立的石柱如古老的巨树，被猩红色的墙壁包围。  
他走进大门，视线扫过墙壁上斑驳剥落的壁画。挣扎哭泣着的女人和孩子，在半明半暗的光线中晃动，好像获得了生命。  
也许那并不是画。  
石柱间有一座高大的石台，像一座祭台。石台四角燃烧的火焰照亮了这个不知大小的空间。  
空气潮湿而滞闷。灰烬和铁锈。腐朽的味道。  
火焰包围中，祭台正中是一个高大的座椅。拉斯特知道那是王座，但上面空空如也。  
王座之下有一个被红色帷幕覆盖的物体。不知为什么，他被吸引着走向那高大的帷幕。  
他不由自主地向帷幕伸出手。他的心跳又重又响。  
帷幕落下的一刻，他的呼吸猝然停滞。  
一个方形的铁架，上面悬吊着一个男人。他的双手被镣铐铐住，被铁链吊在铁架上，身体悬空。一件毛皮镶边的深红披风裹住他的身体。他认出了那个低垂的头颅。那是马丁▪哈特。双眼紧闭，一动不动。  
一阵轻轻的笑声在他耳边响起，他差点跳了起来。他环顾四周。面前高高的王座已经被占据。一个人影缓步从王座上下来，来到铁架前。那个瘦长的人被黑色的斗篷裹住。他的面孔上半部被黑色的面具覆盖，蓬乱的长发和王冠似的鹿角纠缠在一起。拉斯特看不到他的脸和身体。尽管如此，他却感到陌生人的气息如此熟悉。  
一阵寒意沿着他的脊椎骨流下，如冰水般流遍全身。  
陌生人轻轻挥手，马丁身上的披风掉了下来，在地面上落成一堆。他全身赤裸，火光给他的皮肤涂上一层绯红色。他的嘴唇间勒着皮带。拉斯特能看到他的胸膛随着呼吸缓慢起伏。  
——盛宴即将开始，准备好了吗，我的祭司。  
陌生人的声音嘶嘶作响。  
陌生人从斗篷下伸出了手。他苍白的手中握着一条皮鞭，鞭梢分成九股，每个末端都缀着小小的金属球。他抡开手臂，皮鞭划过空气。  
祭台上的火焰猛然惊醒，蹿上高处。  
拉斯特想呼喊，他的声音却冻结在喉咙中。他想冲上前去，双脚却像变成了石头。  
他眼睁睁看着那结实的九尾鞭落在马丁的背上，伴着可怕的声响。鞭梢落下之处，立即留下了深红的鞭痕。马丁被惊醒了，他双眼圆睁，牙齿咬着嘴里的皮带。拉斯特能感到他的惊恐和愤怒。  
又一鞭落下，马丁疯狂地挣扎，铁链哗哗作响。但他的手腕和脚踝都被镣铐锁住，只能徒然增加手脚上的擦伤。拉斯特看到他背上的鞭痕如血脉般蔓延开来。他被闷住的嘶喊像掉进陷阱的驼鹿。  
不，不，住手——  
一鞭又一鞭如冰雹般落下。拉斯特感到马丁温热的鲜血飞溅在脸上。殷红的血流从马丁赤裸的脊背上流下，流过臀部和大腿，如初春雪原纵横交错的融水。白色大理石地面被染上了鲜红的斑点。  
马丁的反抗越来越弱，他的四肢越来越无力，只能发出破碎的闷哼。  
陌生人终于住了手。他发出轻笑，甩了一下鞭子。铁架上的链子收紧，马丁的双腿被大张开。他已经无法保持平衡，只能无助地悬挂在半空。陌生人解下斗篷，露出赤裸的身体，像月光一般苍白。  
他靠近铁架上的躯体，用染血的鞭梢轻轻划过马丁的体侧。拉斯特能感到马丁的肌肉因疼痛而瑟缩，努力躲开这种触碰。  
但鞭梢沿着后腰和臀部一路游移，从大腿内侧往上，探到了双股之间。他的手指滑进马丁的臀缝。  
马丁大口喘息着，浑身颤抖起来。  
火焰由红变白，呼啸着冲天而起，包围了整个祭台，把整个空间笼罩在惨白而动荡的光焰中。  
可怕的兴奋感从腹部升起。拉斯特想转过头，却动不了。  
他看到陌生人扔掉鞭子，双手握住马丁的臀瓣，在他面前侵入了马丁。他固定住马丁的臀部，粗暴而冷漠地挺动着，指甲掐入了马丁的臀肉，舌头舔舐着马丁的鲜血。马丁全身的重量悬挂在铁链上，在他的撞击下无力地挣扎，从喉咙深处发出断断续续的抽噎，像孩子的悲鸣。  
拉斯特的嘴里尝到了咸腥的血味。  
自始至终，陌生人的眼睛一直没有离开拉斯特的脸。  
拉斯特想闭上眼睛，但他被陌生人面具下如电的目光钉住了，像被毒蛇注视的燕雀。在青白的烈焰中，苍白和绯红的两具躯体紧紧交缠，这恐怖而魅惑的景象摄住了他的目光，让他无法移动分毫。  
他毛发直竖。一股电流蹿过脊髓，在他的血管里注入了熔铅，把他的理性燃烧殆尽。  
陌生人继续着动作。他的一只手扼住了马丁的咽喉。血液涌上马丁的脸，他的脖颈后仰，喉间发出咯咯的声音。他勃起了。  
拉斯特感到马丁疯狂搏动的心跳，自己和马丁都快要达到高潮。  
当狂喜如潮水般退却时，他看到马丁的生命也随之流去。马丁全身的红潮渐渐消失，变得像枯死的白蜡树一样苍白。他的头无力地垂了下去。  
陌生人的手仍然扼着马丁的脖颈，手臂上的黑鸟好像蹲踞在马丁的胸膛。他的另一只手取下了脸上的面具。拉斯特看到了他自己的面孔，扭曲的双唇微笑着，眼中有死的空虚。  
他听见自己的声音，如毒蛇的嘶响，如凛冬的寒风，在空间中回荡。

——去吧，去吧，我的祭司。  
把爱与生命献祭在我的座前。  
狂喜吧，痛饮吧，这欲望的醇酒。  
舞蹈吧，燃烧吧，和我一同坠落。  
拥抱我，占有我，去那混沌的深渊。

拉斯特猛然坐起。他的手还在颤抖。  
外面天色阴沉，大雨敲打着窗棂。白墙上的十字架俯视着他。  
梦像池水中的倒影，已经被风吹散无踪，只留下一些摇曳的碎片。  
他指关节上的裂口已经结痂，但眼睛下方和鼻子上的瘀伤还在刺痛。今天是工作日，他却不用再去警局。昨天他已经交了辞职报告。  
他站起来活动了一下身体。房间一如既往地空旷。他看到墙上的小圆镜，把它摘了下来。不知为什么，他不敢看自己的眼睛。  
他的工作用手机仍然扔在一堆书上。铃声不会再响，因为唯一会用它联系的人已经不会再打来。昨天他们刚打了一架。他记得。他刚刚毁了那个人的生活，他的一切，就像那个破碎的车尾灯。

2014年7月。安克雷奇的一个旅馆。  
拉斯特和马丁在追查一个案子。到目前为止，他们还看不到方向。他们为寻找一个孩子来到阿拉斯加，但不知道还能否把那孩子带回给她的父母。  
他们在床上，在彼此的怀抱中释放多日来的压抑和焦虑。这已经成为他们再次合作后的许多默契之一。  
他们都气喘吁吁。他们对彼此的身体早已熟悉，知道如何让对方得到最多的欢愉和满足，在彼此的最深处引起神秘的回响。  
拉斯特跨坐在马丁身上，头发从额前垂落。他喜欢马丁这种细致从容的节奏，让他被一波又一波涌向全身的快感包围，深不可测，又无穷无尽。马丁的目光无法离开他，用手抹去他额头上的汗珠。  
拉斯特的手放在马丁的脖子上，感到马丁的脉搏在快速地跳动。他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢另一个生命包围和充盈着他，和他一起搏动。而他所能与之分享的，只有自己全部的生命，别无其他。  
他们都达到了高潮。  
——拥抱我，占有我，和我一同坠落。去那混沌的深渊。  
拉斯特忽然被一股无名的恐惧攫住了。他看到青白色的火焰，和头戴鹿冠的自己。  
当他意识到的时候，发现自己的手指紧握着马丁的脖子，马丁的脸色已经涨得通红。  
他失去了力量，松开手，瘫软地倒在马丁身上。他听到自己紊乱的心跳和马丁交织在一起。  
“上帝，刚才你真的要杀了我，狼崽，”马丁喘息着说，抚摸着他的脊背。“你怎么了？”  
“不知道，”拉斯特说。马丁感到他在发抖。“快要掉下去了，得抓住什么，在我……消失之前。”  
“你不会掉下去，”马丁说，用双手捧住他的脸，“我在这儿。我会抓住你。”  
拉斯特的脸埋在马丁的颈间。对不起，对不起，他在马丁的嘴边喃喃着。  
“你没有错。”马丁说，“错的是我。”  
——不能失去你，再一次失去。拉斯特想着，却说不出来。  
“相信我，”马丁说，像是听到了他的话，“我们走出来了，不是吗？只要我们两个在一起，就什么也不用担心。谁都不能打败我们。”  
拉斯特凝视着马丁。黑色的漩涡渐渐消失。  
他们的步履疲惫，已经不再年轻。但疼痛已经远去，伤口已经愈合。在彼此的目光中，他们的身上不再有血污，心中也不再有恐惧。

 

END

 

注：① Mea Culpa：拉丁文，“吾之罪”。  
② Cave Canem：拉丁文，“谨防恶犬”。

本文的灵感来自庞贝古城遗址“神秘之宅”的壁画“狄奥尼索斯秘仪”。  
“Cave Canem”（拉丁文，“谨防恶犬”）来自庞贝古城“悲剧诗人宅邸”的地面镶嵌画。

想像中BGM应该是这首HBO剧《Rome》的ost“Cleopatra Seduces Caesar”.


End file.
